


home is where the heart is...(or something like that)

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Backstory, Bad Jokes, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Crushes, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I know nothing about college, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Might be OOC, Texting, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unrequited Love, chatfic, dumb college boys, guess the unrequited pairing lolol, hopefully an accurate representation of texting your friends, thats a lie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: cb97 added flexing, j.one, sharkIN, h(ot)yunjin, spearb, songmin and youcb97 named the group chat"lost children"cb97:good evening my children(or just mess after mess or college kids trying to do the Adulting right)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114
Collections: anonymous





	1. bang chan added you to a group! (a chaos waiting to happen)

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick note before getting into it:
> 
> minho and chan are best friends. minho and innie are friends. the three of them are their own group.
> 
> 3racha are all best friends. seungjin know 3racha but arent close with them. 
> 
> seungjin dont know innie. 
> 
> seungjin know minho but arent very close with him.
> 
> ill just get that out the way cuz idk if ill ever explain it properly but just so yall have a ground on how their r/s work and why some of them may be distant with e/o.
> 
> felix knows everyone but he's closer to 3racha, especially jisung

**_cb97 added flexing, j.one, sharkIN, h(ot)yunjin, spearb, songmin and you_ **

**cb97 named the group chat**

**"** **_lost children_ ** **"**

**cb97:**

good evening my children

**flexing:**

worm?

**sharkIN:**

???

**j.one:**

hyung…

so this is what u meant when u said u'll bring all ur children together…

**spearb:**

i thought he meant a dinner not a gd gc….

**you:**

oh worm?? wats this

**songmin:**

oh fuck whys he here

why AM I here

**you:**

aaaa fuck me

**songmin:**

no thanks 

**h(ot)yunjin:**

OOF NOPE NOT DOING THIS

**j.one:**

???????

**sharkIN:**

yoinks…

**cb97:**

wait i forgot

**_hyunjin left the groupchat_ **

**_chan added hyunjin_ **

**songmin:**

HYUNJIN TRAITOR

YOU LEFT ME ALONE

**h(ot)yunjin:**

IT WAS JUST 2 (blissful) SECONDS

**you:**

i would too 

i dont blame him

**songmin:**

QUIET PEASANT 

**h(ot)yunjin:**

HYUng PLEASEDO NOT MAKE ME GO THRU THIS AGAIN…

**you:**

same here

**flexing:**

oh there's TEA HERE??? 

spill

**you:**

no tea. just trynna keep my kneecaps intact TT

**songmin:**

excuse me i'm taller than you. id cave your head in with my foot.

**you:**

thats so nice! thank u seungmin-ssi!

**j.one:**

uh

**spearb:**

wheew

**sharkIN:**

YIKES

**cb97:**

ANYWAYS???#,$&=&%_€€¥÷=£

i WAS actually gonna invite y'all for dinner…

but now im not so sure…

**j.one:**

YALL DONE RUINED IT AND IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN 30 MINUTES OMG

**spearb:**

waiT HYUNG

**you:**

nooo

chan ur so sexcy

pls pay for our dinner ahahaahah

**cb97:**

dont

dont ever say that again. i beg

**you:**

beg some more nd ill consider it

;)

**sharkIN:**

CURSED?????

**cb97:**

MOVING ON!!!!!!!!

DINNER. WHO. SAY NOW.

**flexing:**

oh im in

**j.one:**

yeet me too

**sharkIN:**

free food?

sign me in 

**h(ot)yunjin:**

as long as 2min sit on opposite sides of the table and neither of them are next to me im in!!

**songmin:**

bitch

**you:**

u coward

**h(ot)yunjin:**

#coward&proud 

**songmin:**

for once i agree w/ m*nh*

youre a coward jin 

**j.one:**

DID U JST CENSOR HIS NAME TT

**flexing:**

LMAO 

WHATD HE DO 2 U SEUNGMIN

**you:**

i breathed

**songmin:**

he was born and thats enough <3

**sharkIN:**

spoken like a true bully

**songmin:**

idek who you r but

QUIET. 

**cb97:**

dont bully the baby!!!

**sharkIN:**

i can and will eviscerate u all on the spot 

so dont call me baby 

**you:**

chan

why are all of ur kids this aggresive??

**songmin:**

aggressive **

**you:**

suck my ass**

**j.one:**

im not!!

**spearb:**

lies

you told me once, and i quote;

"if i see that bitch [redacted] again i swear im gonna cut off all his hair and use it to hang him upside down on the roof like a gd bat" 

**cb97:**

JISUNG#?÷&$#_€&(÷*

**j.one:**

ITS JUSTIFIED 

**sharkIN:**

damn…

**songmin:**

oh he creative i see 

**cb97:**

HOW is that justified

**j.one:**

he was bein annoyinf!!!!

**spearb:**

he asked u for a pencil _ _

dumbass 

**j.one:**

lEAVE ME ALONE

**h(ot)yunjin:**

damn

poor guy whoever it was

**spearb:**

HA

**j.one:**

SHUT. 

**spearb:**

ha… for now…

**j.one:**

Good.

I'll Be Watching You.

**spearb:**

tell me if u like what you see ;)))

i can show u more ;))

**sharkIN:**

GROSS TF 

**songmin:**

boomers be wilding these days

**you:**

i knew involving myself with chan would lead me to questionable situations in my life

"are u sure he's okay?" my mom askdd

"yes!!" i said

oh how naive i was…

 **cb97:**

BITCH 

IM THE BEST THING THATS EVER HAPPENED TO YOU

**you:**

debatable but if it helps u sleep at night channie<3

**cb97:**

jokes on you i dont sleep!

**songmin:**

i don't think that's something to brag about…

 **sharkIN** :

it is most definitely Not. 

**j.one:**

hyung i thot u said u were sleepin lately…

[questionable emoji]

**you:**

did you just type questionable emoji….

 **j.one:**

maybe i did. 

what about it.

**you:**

damn okay

**cb97:**

im kidding gyus!! 

i am sleeping!! dw abt it:) ilyall tho<3 

**spearb:**

HMMM if u say so…

**h(ot)yunjin:**

[by doja cat]

**flexing:**

doja cat is problematic

get on with the program hyunjin

**h(ot)yunjin:**

YOU get on w the program discount jack frost

**flexing:**

TF 

**you:**

are we gonna ignore chan callings us gyus

i knew you were fond of beomgyu but damn….sorry we aint him…

**sharkIN:**

wait

DAMN TRU 

JANDJWJDKSKA

**spearb:**

HEART BEEN BROKE SO MANY TIMES

**h(ot)yunjin:**

##chan: i love gyus and non gyus equally

**cb97:**

I LITWRALLY DONT EVEN TALK TO HIM ON A DAILY BASIS SHUTUPPPPPP

 **songmin:**

the attention span of this gc is so low im surprised you all can keep up

**you:**

"you all"

**flexing:**

just say "yall" like a normal person dude…

**songmin:**

I Refuse. 

**j.one:**

awe do u not wanna be one of the rootinest tootinest cowboys the west has ever seen?

:// shame

**you:**

COEBOYEJWJEKW

**h(ot)yunjin:**

JISUNG??#?#,^_ 

**j.one:**

IM JUST SAYIN

**spearb:**

then stop saying ♡

**flexing:**

LMAOOO 

**_chan changed seungmin's role to "rootinest cowboy"_ **

**songmin:**

i hate it here

**you:**

im glad!

 **songmin:**

choke. 

**you:**

howd you know im into that?

**songmin:**

EW???

not surprised tho...being you…

**you:**

being me...Go on.

**songmin:**

you know.

**you:**

no i dont.

**flexing:**

damn…

kiss to break the tension 

**j.one:**

FELIX

 **spearb:**

KISSNSJSJS

**cb97:**

oh lord this is gonna be a disaster

everyone make sure 2min dont EVER come close to eachnother during the dinner. thanks.

**h(ot)yunjin:**

FINALLY someone listens to me

**cb97:**

zzzzzz

**h(ot)yunjin:**

EYE

**sharkIN:**

brutal

**j.one:**

deserved ♡

**spearb:**

MOVING ON

when and where channie hyung??

**you:**

channie hyung uwu

thats so cute bitch im gonna throttle you

**spearb:**

MSKSNSJ?#,@&#__=*÷?/??,%*#?@

**cb97:**

MINHO

DO NOT THROTTLE MY KIDS??? PLEASE ??

**you:**

beg♡

**sharkIN:**

is this a roleplay now

**you:**

i mean if yall want it to be

**cb97:**

NO.

**flexing:**

please...when and where….

**songmin:**

^^^....

**cb97:**

right!!!

lets go to that nice restaurant in the little corner of campus that serves the BEST jjajangmeyon 

also its relly cheap so yall wont drain my wallet wheew

**sharkIN**

okay i like tht place so we good

**songmin:**

we would've had to change it if you didn't like it?

**sharkIN:**

yes.

 **cb97:**

yeah

**you:**

most definitely 

**songmin:**

huh…

**spearb:**

but hyung

r u sure you wanna go there??

**cb97:**

yes

why?

**spearb:**

yknow

**cb97:**

??

**spearb:**

YKNOW….THAT…

**cb97:**

.

OHHH

yes dummy its fine!!!

**spearb:**

aight then…

**h(ot)yunjin:**

whats...THAT?

**j.one:**

[eye emoji]^ 

**you:**

on god..

**spearb:**

chan hyung once puked on the table while the owner was talking to us

**cb97:**

CHANGBIN

SHUT UP

THAT DIDNT HAPPEN TF

**sharkIN:**

LMAO GROSS HYUNG

**songmin:**

and they still let you in?

**cb97:**

YES BC IT DIDNT HAPPEN.

**you:**

chan: food review but make it demonstrative ♡

**j.one:**

HEEELPPPDPDKD

**cb97:**

i hate it here

im.literally paying for ur next meal and yall treat me like this

**flexing:**

thats how it be sometimes 

**songmin**

wait hyung

that place is on the other side of campus and i don't wanna walk so

we are driving there right?

**spearb:**

i dont thnk we all fit inside chan hyung's car..

**h(ot)yunjin:**

honestly id walk there just so i donthave to be seen getting out of hyung's ugly ass car

no offense

**cb97:**

you know that saying no offence doesnt make it less offensive right?

**h(ot)yunjin:**

oh well

then

your car is shit hyung

**flexing:**

KNEKDKEKSK YIKES

**cb97:**

the disrespect

how can you do petunia like that…

**sharkIN:**

PETUNIA

**j.one:**

with that name...u doomed it urself hyung

**cb97:**

i…

**you:**

lmao anyways

i can drive some of yall if u wnt

**cb97:**

you dont know how to drive tho

**songmin:**

you literally cannot drive minho. 

**you:**

I CAN THO??

**cb97:**

since when

**you:**

2 weeks ago.

**songmin:**

OOF

**sharkIN:**

im not risking my life like that just yet 

so im riding with chan hyung

**you:**

YOU WOUND ME IM AN AMAZING DRIVER

**j.one:**

ill ride w u minho!

**you:**

hyung**

and thank you for trsuting me with your life i wont dissapoint 

**h(ot)yunjin:**

i like the danger and also

once again

i do not wanna be seen in chan hyung’s car

so count me in that ride too minho hyung

**you:**

seungmin’s bitch and the weird kid are the only btiches i trust in this household

**flexing:**

SEUNGMIN’S BITCH TTTT 

**spearb:**

LMAOOO

**h(ot)yunjin:**

NVM CHOKE ILL FUCKING WALKKK

**you:**

NOOO COME W ME I DONT WANNA BE ALONE W THE WEIRD KID

 **j.one:**

IM RIGHT HERE???

**you:**

zzzzz

**j.one:**

nvm i aint riding w u either.

**cb97:**

you aint getting in this car either so

**j.one:**

WHY NOT???

**cb97:**

the last time you were in it you spilled orange juice all over the seats?? and the console??

**j.one:**

ah...yes...that…

**you:**

pause…

J.One-Ssi. 

if u even give my baby a SCRATCH

i will not hesitate to castrate u <3

**j.one:**

kinda hot but noted

**songmin:**

god you are all so weird lord save me

**h(ot)yunjin:**

the lord is too busy for this leave him alone seungmin

**sharkIN:**

yeah seungmin he’s too busy to listen to satan rn!!

**songmin:**

YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW ME??

**sharkIN:**

the energy u give off is enough to Know

**you:**

the baby is right

**sharkIN:**

bite me minho hyung

**you:**

im not into children 

sorry innie maybe when ur ten years older ;)

**cb97:**

okay thats it 

im passing out

see yall tomorrow

**spearb:**

wait u never said the time

hyung

??

**h(ot)yunjin:**

OH SHIT

TRUE

 **you:**

channie??

the time??

**j.one:**

aaand hes gone already

**you:**

ill just ambush him tmrw and ask him

**spearb:**

whoop yes do that 

**songmin:**

anyways this was(nt) nice. 

gn you all

sleep with one eye open m*nho.

**you:**

s-sweet dreams seungmin…

**flexing:**

GN YALL 

**j.one:**

(not) gn (i have an essay due)

**sharkIN:**

boomers goin to sleep so early

sigh im surrounded by old people

**h(ot)yunjin:**

at least im a hot old man

**songmin:**

debatable

**you:**

debatable

**h(ot)yunjin:**

i hate both of you so much

**songmin**

mwah

**you:**

hate is my kink <3

**spearb:**

it was time for changbin to leave

he had seen everything. 

  
  


_read by everyone, 00:25 AM_


	2. save chan pls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long for the next chap lolol

_**leeknow > cb97** _

**you:**

channie OwO

**cb97:**

oh god…

what…

**you:**

ambush

**cb97:**

??

wdym

wait

minho??

MIN???

FUCK

IS THAT U RRUNING TOWARDS ME

MINGOOFEKFJSJOAKAHSH

**lost kids**

**_(cb97, flexing, h(ot)yunjin, j.one, songmin, sharkIN, spearb, you)_ **

**spearb:**

chan hyung did u just scream in the hallways..

**songmin:**

oh thank god i thought it had been just me who heard it

**sharkIN:**

chan finally lost it

**flexing:**

the lack of sleep got to him

**j.one:**

sigh

we told him so

**cb97:**

MINHO FUCKING TACKLED ME

**you:**

ITS CALLED A HUG CHANNIE!!!!

**cb97:**

YOU LITERALLY RAN INTO ME

UR SICK I CANT STAND YOU

**you:**

I WAS TRYIN TO SHOW U MY LOVE AND SUPPORT <///3

**j.one:**

by

tackling him

???? 

**you:**

yes ♡

**cb97:**

i think u broke all my ribs

**you:**

deserved 

**cb97:**

why are you planning for my downfall minho

what did i ever do to you

**you:**

too much and too little at the same time

**cb97:**

wh

what

**you:**

youll understand when ur older channathan

**cb97:**

im older than you???

**you:**

yeah ive always liked them old ://

**flexing:**

OKAYYYY

CHAN HYUNG

HOUR FOR TE DINNER

**spearb:**

are we just gonna ignore what minho said??

**songmin:**

that’s what I always do so yeah

**h(ot)yunjin:**

its in ur best interests to do so changbinssi

**sharkIN:**

you get used to it

**you:**

i feel so loved

**songmin:**

oof my bad then ://

**you:**

bitch

**songmin:**

stop talking to yourself minhossi <3

**j.one:**

will the world ever know what’s the reason for seungmin’s hatred for minho hyung?

who knows…

**you:**

ngl im not even sure i know the reaosn myself

**h(ot)yunjin:**

lol

moving on

the time hyung!!! @cb97

**cb97:**

i regret ever birthing any of you

and yes. 8 pm. idc if it works for you bc it works for me

minho remmbr youre picking up hyunjin and jisung

**you:**

yessir

youngsters you better be ready by 730 or ill beat ur kneecaps in

**flexing:**

i never wanna read the word youngsters ever again old man

**you:**

bite me yongbok

**flexing:**

i might just take u up on that offer if u arent careful enough

**you:**

kinda hot !

**flexing:**

omg hyung ahaha stoppp

**you:**

make me 

**flexing:**

o-oh okay,,

**songmin:**

PLEASE

DO NOT CONTINUE THAT

**spearb:**

damn i wanted to see how it ended

**j.one:**

well that was charged

**you:**

thank u thank u

we r here every friday

**flexing:**

yes yes come see us any time

**sharkIN:**

i cant stand either of u

**you:**

mwah love u innie

**h(ot)yunjin:**

anyways

shouldnt some of you be in class rn…

**j.one:**

we SHOULD but we arent

c00l k1dz th1nz

**cb97:**

i hate that never do that again

**j.one:**

:(

**cb97:**

minho and i arent in class bc when i was about to enter he tackled me

so now we are sharing the bread he bought

**spearb:**

OHHH BREAD

I WANT SOME

**you:**

get ur own

**spearb:**

meanie </3

**flexing:**

ill buy u some bread hyungie :D

**spearb:**

yay<3

**sharkIN:**

gay

**you:**

gay

HA JINX

**sharkIN:**

JINX

GDAMNIT

**songmin:**

sometimes i really do wonder if minho is the hyung or the maknae…

**cb97:**

minho and innie change places constantly. is better not to dwell on it

**songmin:**

noted lmao

  
  


**_h(ot)yunjin > songmin _ **

**h(ot)yunjin:**

yah minnie

are u sure ure gonna be okay with minho at the dinner?

we can make up some excuse if you want to

**songmin:**

hey

no its fine we are gonna be okay lol

things are weird but,

they are okay ig im not really mad at him anymore

**h(ot)yunjin:**

ohh okok cool

what was that abt anyways?

you never told me :(

**songmin:**

hahaah 

dont worry about it jin

it was dumb af

**h(ot)yunjin:**

sooo 

ur over it?

cuz itd be hella nice if my best friend isnt at war w my dance captain 

**songmin:**

LMAO YEAH IM OVER IT

lowkey

also minho would never take it out on you dw

**h(ot)yunjin:**

u dot know what hes capable of

he petty petty when he wants to

**songmin:**

lol trust me i know :)

i gtg now the lecture is about to end

text you later

**h(ot)yunjin:**

uh huh

byee ily

**lost kids**

**_(cb97, flexing, h(ot)yunjin, j.one, songmin, sharkIN, spearb, you)_ **

**_spearb:_ **

we still on for 8pm??

@everyone

**j.one:**

yup 

**sharkIN:**

mhm!!

**flexing:**

yessir

**songmin:**

yeah as long as chan hyung picks me up in time

**h(ot)yunjin:**

and as long as i dont d word in minho hyung’s car 

then ill be there 

**you:**

rude

anyways

yes well be there

@j.one @h(ot)yunjin better be ready by 730

**j.one:**

yessir!

**h(ot)yunjin:**

ok hyungggg

**cb97:**

aw im so glad yall are getting along

my dad heart <3 

**sharkIN:**

UWU

half of us already knew e/o but whatever 

**you:**

that^^

**cb97:**

SHHH

lemme believe i created this family

**songmin:**

I mean

you technically did?? bc except for jin and i

you introduced some of us to each other…

**spearb:**

omg true

chan god

**flexing:**

chan dad!! 

**you:**

chan dad!! uwu

whos the other dad…

**sharkIN:**

fuck having two parents 

we dont need to conform to society’s view of a perfect family

**you:**

youll get two xmases

**sharkIN:**

i think minho hyung should be the other dad <3

**j.one:**

BITCHAIBFASKF

**spearb:**

STFUUUABSJA

**songmin:**

he was so easily swayed 

**sharkIN:**

what can i say, the idea of two xmases is v appealing to me

**cb97:**

do i get a say in this

**you:**

no

**sharkIN:**

no

**cb97:**

…

okay

**spearb:**

WHIPPED

**you:**

LMAO

**cb97:**

stfu or im not paying for your food changbin

**spearb:**

i am quiet

**j.one:**

damn if i only knew it was that easy 

**spearb:**

this is bullying

**you:**

deserved i think 

**spearb:**

U DONT EVEN KNOW ME

**you:**

thats what u think >:D

**spearb:**

wh

**j.one:**

actually

idk what u look like @leeknow

how tf will i know when u pick me up u.u

**you:**

offended??

HOW DO U NOT KNOW WHAT I LOOK LIKE

BANG CHAN

**cb97:**

WHAT DID I DO NOW

**you:**

DID U NOT SHOW THE KIDS HOW I LOOK LIKE

**cb97:**

IM SORRY 

I THOUGHT THEY KNEW???

I MEAN IVE GOT A SHIT TON OF PICS W YOU

**j.one:**

IM SORRY I NEVER RLLY PAY ATTENTION TO U CHAN HYUNG

**cb97:**

BRO TT

**you:**

LMAO 

OKAY ILL SEND A PIC

asshat

**you:**

****

**j.one** **:**

OH WAIT

I DO KNOW YOU LMAO

ur the dance captain 

my bad b lol

**you:**

BITCH

**flexing:**

“MY BAD B” HEADAJASJASB

I TALKED TO U ABT MINHO HYUNG DUMBASS

**j.one:**

HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW UR MINHO WAS CHAN’S MINHO BITCH

**you:**

aw yall talk abt me

i got fans

**songmin:**

felix was probably complaining about your crusty ass

**you:**

...

ive got fans <3

**h(ot)yunjin:**

LMAO

**sharkIN:**

cant believe we r all gonna be in the same room in less than 4 hrs…

gross

**you:**

i miss u 2 innie :) <3 

**sharkIN:**

gross

**_j.one > flexing_ **

**j.one:**

FELIX

FELIX

LIX

FEL

IX

**flexing:**

WHAT

IM IN A LECTURE RN 

**j.one:**

UR DANCE CAPTAIN??

BITCH I

**flexing:**

??

OH

LMAOOO

i forgot hes ur crush ahaha 

**j.one:**

first of all, bitch

second of all, hes not my crush

i just think hes hot

and cute

and a really good dancer

**flexing:**

uh huh..anyways

try to keep it in ur pants mr. i just think hes hot

**j.one:**

i hope chan doesnt pay for ur food tonight asshole

**flexing:**

im sure binnie hyung will pay for me if that happens

**j.one:**

ewww gross

gay people

**flexing:**

STUFUUAHSF

CHOKE

_read by j.one, 17:15PM_


	3. dinner, finally

**lost kids**

**_(cb97, flexing, h(ot)yunjin, j.one, songmin, sharkIN, spearb, you)_ **

**_you:_ **

i have acquired the children

**h(ot)yunjin:**

he means us

he picked us up. 

**j.one:**

and yes we r still alive 

**cb97:**

nice! im waiting for innie rn 

**sharkIN:**

ill be down in a sec i cant find my other shoe

**spearb:**

just wear two different pairs who cares

**flexing:**

##fashion

**sharkIN:**

you are disgrace to this family. both of u 

**you:**

innie cares a lot about fashion…

**sharkIN:**

if it wasnt for me minho hyung would still look like a church boy

**you:**

why Must you bring up my Awful Terrible Past Jeongin

**sharkIN:**

its Fun. 

**j.one:**

church boy???LMAO

**you:**

u are right next to me jisung. be careful

**j.one:**

yessir sorry sir

**flexing:**

kinky

**songmin:**

god please stop 

also tbt when i first met minho. i was deceived i thought he was so sweet

**you:**

hey! i am sweet tf

**h(ot)yunjin:**

u told me u were gonna shave all of my hair off if i was late to another practice 

**you:**

it was to motivate u to be more responsible 

**cb97:**

please dont shave anyone's head minho

**you:**

…

fine whatever

**cb97:**

Thank You 

**sharkIN:**

okay im done im omw

**cb97:**

neat 

**spearb:**

lets fucking goooo 

**h(ot)yunjin:**

now that the adults (minchan) are adulting (driving) 

Lets Talk 

**songmin:**

about what

**flexing:**

abt how chan hyung cant drive for shit pls send help

**j.one:**

minho isnt as bad as yall said tbh

wait

nvm

someone take me out of here

**songmin:**

oh minho's about to take you out for sure 

**spearb:**

LMAO

rip hyunsung

**j.one:**

hyunsung..??????

**spearb:**

yeah u and hyunjin

**h(ot)yunjin:**

we

why 

who came up w that

**spearb:**

chan hyung

**sharkIN:**

no he didnt 

it was u @ **spearb**

**spearb:**

i hate kids

**sharkIN:**

:)

**flexing:**

random thought but jeongin's username kinda reads like "shark kin" and…

**j.one:**

innie is a shark kinnie...omg

**songmin:**

kids are into weird shit these days im not surprised 

**sharkIN:**

im gonna drop out and yall r gonna be the reason for it

**spearb:**

id like to see u try and drop out when u have channie as ur friend

**j.one:**

hes speaking from personal experience i can confirm

**flexing:**

SAME

i swear he was this )( close to handcuffing himself to me after i told him.i wanted to Leave

**spearb:**

JSNSKDKS YEAH 

when channie hyung cares more about your education than ur own parents do

**flexing:**

the man of all my dreams

**spearb:**

[sighs dreamily] yeah

**songmin:**

why are changlix simping over chan hyung

**j.one:**

i question that myself Every Day 

**sharkIN:**

support group for people who have heard changlix thirsting over chan 

**j.one:**

i want in

**flexing:**

why do u hate gay people

**sharkIN:**

no we just hate u < 3 

**spearb:**

i hate Kids x2 

**sharkIN:**

boohoo sucks to suck

**cb97:**

ive been parked for the last 3 minutes can yall get off of ur phones and into the restaurant 

**you:**

^^ please 

also i Saw what u said abt my driving @ **j.one**

we'll be having a talk.

**flexing:**

hes looking forward to it

**j.one:**

felix i despise you

**flexing:**

karma baby

**h(ot)yunjin:**

i always forget how nice this place is 

**songmin:**

bc the only ones that come here are mostly students and is Cheap

**spearb:**

the only reason chan brought us here 

**cb97:**

yah be grateful 

**you:**

can u come sit down yall look like fools standing around on ur phones

**sharkIN:**

yeah youre embarrassing us 

**j.one:**

[walking emoji]

**you:**

…

**j.one:**

:) 

**songmin:**

get off your phones and order im starving pls 

**_flexing > j.one_ **

**flexing:**

do u wanna sit next to minho hyung

**j.one:**

why 

**flexing:**

do u want to or Not

**j.one:**

what r u gonna do

**flexing:**

god ur annoying

**j.one:**

DID U JUST PUSH MEJEWNJDSJSJ

**flexing:**

good luck champ

**j.one:**

FELIXJSJASJS

**_sharkIN > leeknow _ **

**sharkIN:**

youre so dense

**you:**

i breathed

**sharkIN:**

a miracle you even know how

**you:**

WHY ARE U BULYIN ME

**sharkIN:**

the fried rice looks nice you should order some for us

**you:**

i hate you

**sharkIN:**

aha yeah 

**lost kids**

**_(cb97, flexing, h(ot)yunjin, j.one, songmin, sharkIN, spearb, you)_ **

**songmin:**

okay im not the only one that noticed right

**spearb:**

??

**h(ot)yunjin:**

the waiter that has been eyeing us since we came in?

**songmin:**

YES

pls WHO wronged him he looks so mad at us

**flexing:**

what where who

**sharkIN:**

isnt that bambam??

**cb97:**

no its not. focus on ur food

**flexing:**

… channiel

you got something to tell us?

**spearb:**

oop

**cb97:**

ahaha No.< 3 

**sharkIN:**

is bambam that ex you told me about

**cb97:**

JEONGIN

**sharkIN:**

IM SORRY?!?@,#,÷,/ 

**you:**

i didnt know u dated bambam hyung ??

**cb97:**

it was in hs and we already moved on PLEASE

**j.one:**

why does he look so mad at u then 

**cb97:**

THATS HIS NORMAL RESTING FACE HE LITERALLY WAVED AT ME WHEN WE CAME IN 

**songmin:**

God he's scary

**you:**

did u just capitalize the g in god

**songmin:**

it was an accident 

**flexing:**

capitalize the g in god 

**spearb:**

banG chan 

**h(ot)yunjin:**

please lets keep eating before these two start again 

**_leeknow > sharkIN _ **

**you:**

okay whyd u know that

**sharkIN:**

wdym 

**you:**

bb and chan

**sharkIN:**

oh he told me abt him once when i asked for advice 

**you:**

huh

**sharkIN:**

why? 

u jealous? 

**you:**

as if

**sharkIN:**

youre a bad liar

**you:**

eat your fried rice child

**_spearb > j.one_ **

**spearb:**

youre drooling 

**j.one:**

what

**spearb:**

stop ogling minho hyung and eat 

**j.one:**

IM NOT

BE QUIET 

**spearb:**

LMAOOO

**j.one:**

SHUT UP 

ur no one to talk

go make out with felix and chan hyung 

**spearb:**

if you think im gonna deny that id jump at the opportunity to make out with them youre Wrong

i Know where i Stand

**j.one:**

i hate u so much

u make my blood boil u garden gnome

**j.one:**

DID U JUST HIT ME

WHAT IS IT W PPL AND HARMING ME TODAY

**spearb:**

youre very punchable 

**j.one:**

this is so biphobic 

**spearb:**

no just jisungphobic

_read by j.one, 21:05 PM_


	4. humble heroine except not really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so short im sorry

minho smiles as felix recounts an embarrassing anecdote from their little 00 line group, dodging seungmin's hand when he makes a comment about his lack of brain cells and good decision making. he laughs louder when the boy accidentally hits hyunjin.

"oh god you're gonna break something," jeongin whines, pushing his plate of food closer to himself.

"yes please don't break anything," a voice says, and minho turns to see bambam standing in front of their table, his signature charming smile in place. "they'll probably discount it from my paycheck just by association," 

chan chuckles but his cheeks turn red, "sorry, bam," he ruffles seungmin's hair "i'll try to control the kids" 

a muffled  _ you're not that much older  _ from seungmin gets lost in the sound of bambam's pretty laughter, his eyes shining with amusement and fondness. minho grips his chopsticks tighter and focuses his gaze somewhere else. 

he doesn't hear what the rest of their conversation is like, instead he chooses to focus his attention on jisung sitting next to him and pushing his food around the plate instead of eating it.

"not hungry?" he asks and jisung startles, eyes wide and clearly broken from his distracted state.

"ah, not really," the younger boy blushes.  _ cute _ , minho thinks. "had something to eat earlier so…" 

minho hums, "that's fine, we can just ask them to wrap it up later and you can take it home." he gives jisung a smile and a pat on the shoulder. jisung's cheeks go even redder. 

"thanks," he smiles back. 

**_flexing > j.one_ **

**_flexing:_ **

jesus ur like a tomato

r u okay

**_j.one:_ **

IM FINE

LOOK AWAY

STOP SPYING 

**_flexing:_ **

HOW IS IT SPYING IF IM LITERALLY IN FRONT OF YOU

**_j.one:_ **

SHUT UP IDKSJDKSKS

LEAVE ME ALONE

**_flexing:_ **

UR SO OBVIOUS IS PAINFUL BYE

**_j.one:_ **

IM TRHIN MY BEST

**_flexing:_ **

sure u are buddy 

u can do it !

_ read by j.one, 21:35 PM _

**_songmin > you_ **

**_songmin:_ **

you know those humble movie heroines that never realize someone is in love with them because they are just too selfless and Humble to even fathom that thought no matter how obvious the person and or people are

**_you:_ **

u dont text me for a year or even talk to me civilly and this is the first thing u message me…

**_songmin:_ **

yes

**_you:_ **

context??

**_songmin:_ **

no

but you and chan?

youre the heroines 

and is really REALLY annoying 

**_you:_ **

r u saying im humble and pretty?<3

**_songmin:_ **

im saying youre blind and stupid

**_you:_ **

was worth a try

_ read by songmin, 21:37 PM _

**_sharkIN > flexing_ **

**_sharkIN:_ **

im sorry but your best friend is so painful to look at when he gets like that

**_flexing:_ **

minho or jisung

be more specific

**_sharkIN:_ **

….both

but in this case. jisung. HES SO OBVIOUS

**_flexing:_ **

I KNOW

it hurts me

how can someone not realize this boy is head over heels for them omg

**_sharkIN:_ **

bc he acts like he isnt

dumbass 

he could totally woo minho if he tried

**_flexing:_ **

he probably doesnt even have to try

just one of his thousand watt smiles directed at minho and boom hyung's a goner 

**_sharkIN:_ **

maybe

but minho is also being Dumb

oh god they are in the exact same situation

embarrassing

they are soulmates

**_flexing:_ **

wdym??

**_sharkIN:_ **

kanksdnsjs ignore me

inside joke w myself

**_flexing:_ **

if u say so..

**_sharkIN:_ **

i do say so. now eat

**_flexing:_ **

jeez so demanding 

_ read by sharkIN, 21:43 PM _


End file.
